Madlib
Founded: 1992 Headquarters: Los Angeles, CA via Oxnard, CA Website Link(s): http://www.stonesthrow.com/madlib/ Label(s) *Stones Throw Genre(s) *Hip-Hop * Jazz * Funk RIYL *Peanut Butter Wolf *DJ Premier *Pete Rock Band Members *Otis Jackson, Jr. See Also *Jaylib *Lootpack *Madvillain *Quasimoto *Sound Directions *Yesterdays New Quintet *DJ Rels *The Loopdigga *Beat Konducta *Monk Hughes & The Outer Realm *Joe McDuhprey Experience Band Biography Madlib is easily the hardest working and most productive figure in hip-hop today. Every year since 1992, when Lootpack, along with childhood friends Wildchild and DJ Romes, first appeared, the producer/MC/DJ/musician has increased his workload taking on any number of projects simaltaneously. Madlib's style is characterized by his unparalleled mastering of the sampler and his extensive vinyl collection. Combine that with his superior knowledge of jazz, funk, soul, reggae and hip-hop and his ear for creating immensly creative music, and you have one of the most interesting men in music today. His projects include the hip-hop trio Lootpack, his brick-chucking, hard-talking alter ego Quasimoto, a live jazz band Yesterdays New Quintet (where he plays most of the instruments himself), a breakbeat persona DJ Rels, a live funk band Sound Directions and highly popular collaborations with J Dilla, Jaylib, and MF Doom, Madvillain. He also released an amazing Blue Note remix album called Shades of Blue gaining praise from hip-hop heads and jazz lovers alike, along with an extensive reggae mix called Blunted in the Bomb Shelter. It's always good to keep taps on Madlib because more than likely he is releasing something in the coming weeks, it's just the aliases that differ. Discography Albums (as Producer and/or MC) *Lootpack - Soundpieces: Da Antidote CD/LP 1999 (Stones Throw) *Lootpack - Soundpieces: Da Instrumentals LP 1999 (Stones Throw) *Quasimoto - The Unseen CD/LP 2000 (Stones Throw) *Quasimoto - Unseen Instrumentals CD/LP 2000 (Stones Throw) *Yesterdays New Quintet - Angles Without Edges CD/LP 2001 (Stones Throw) *Declaime - Andsoitisaid (8 songs) LP 2001 (Groove Attack) *Wildchild - Secondary Protocol (6 songs) CD/LP 2003 (Stones Throw) *Wildchild - Secondary Instrumentals (6 songs) LP 2003 / CD 2003 (Promo) (Stones Throw) *Madlib - Shades of Blue CD/LP 2003 (Blue Note) *Dudley Perkins - A Lil' Light CD/LP 2003 (Stones Throw) *Dudley Perkins - A Lil' Light Instrumentals LP 2003 / CD 2003 (Promo) (Stones Throw) *Jaylib - Champion Sound CD/LP 2003 (Stones Throw) *Jaylib - Champion Sound Instrumentals LP 2003 (Stones Throw) *Monk Hughes & The Outer Realm - A Tribute To Brother Weldon CD/LP 2004 (Stones Throw) *Madvillain - Madvillainy CD/LP 2004 (Stones Throw) *Madvillain - Madvillainy Instrumentals LP 2004 (Stones Throw) *Yesterdays New Quintet - Stevie CD/LP 2004 (Stones Throw) *DJ Rels - Theme For A Broken Soul (co-produced, uncredited) CD/LP 2004 (Stones Throw) *Oh No - The Disrupt (5 Songs) CD/LP 2004 (Stones Throw) *Oh No - The Disrupt Instrumentals (5 Songs) LP 2005 (Stones Throw) *Quasimoto - The Further Adventures of Lord Quas CD/LP 2005 (Stones Throw) *Quasimoto - The Further Instrumentals LP 2005 (Stones Throw) *MED/Medaphoar - Push Comes To Shove (11 Songs) CD/LP 2005 (Stones Throw) *MED/Medaphoar - Push Comes To Shove Instrumentals (11 Songs) LP 2005 (Stones Throw) *Beat Konducta - Volume 1: Movie Scenes LP 2005 (Stones Throw) *Sound Directions - The Funky Side of Life CD/LP 2005 (Stones Throw) *Madlib - The Beat Konducta Volumes 1-2: Movie Scenes CD 2006 (Stones Throw) EPs (as Producer and/or MC) *Lootpack - Psyche Move 12" EP and CD 1995 (CDP Records) *Lootpack - The Anthem 12" EP 1998 (Stones Throw) *Declaime - IllMindMuzik 12" EP 1999 (Goodvibe) *Yesterdays New Quintet - Elle's Theme 12" EP 2001 (Stones Throw) *Yesterdays New Quintet - The Bomb Shelter EP 7" single 2001 (Stones Throw) *Yesterdays New Quintet - Uno Esta 12" EP 2001 (Stones Throw) *Quasimoto - Astronaut 12" EP 2002 (Antidote) *Joe McDuhprey Experience - Experience 12" EP 2002 (Stones Throw) *Ahmad Miller - Ahmad's First 12" EP 2003 (Stones Throw) *Yesterdays New Quintet - Suite for Weldon 12" EP 2003 (Stones Throw) *Malik Flavors - Ugly Beauty 12" EP 2004 (Stones Throw) Singles (as Producer and/or MC) *Hood 2 No Good - Throw 'Em Up 12" Single 1992 (Phat Wrekards) *Lootpack - Questions 12" single 1999 (Stones Throw) *Lootpack - Whenimondamic 12" single 1999 (Stones Throw) *Lootpack - Anthem Remix 7" single (Groove Attack - Promotional) *Quasimoto - Hittin Hooks 7" single 1999 (Stones Throw) *Quasimoto - Microphone Mathematics 12" single 1999 (Stones Throw) *427 - Business Deals/What Is It 12" single 2000 (ABB Records) *Quasimoto - Come On Feet 12" 2000 (Stones Throw) *Lootpack - Weededed 12" single 2000 (Stones Throw) *Quasimoto - Basic Instinct 12" 2000 (Stones Throw) *Kazi - Down for the Kaz 12" single 2000 (Stones Throw) *Madlib - Madlib Invazion 7" single 2000 (Stones Throw) *Epitome - Earthquake 12" single 2000 (Stones Throw) *Madlib - 6 Variations of In the Rain 12" single 2001 (Stones Throw) *Yesterdays New Quintet - Rocket Love 7" single 2001 (Stones Throw Fan Club 45 #1 - Promotional) *MED/Medaphoar - In Rhymes We Trust 12" single 2001 (Stones Throw) *The Loopdigga - The Beat Conductor - 2/7" EP 2001 (Stones Throw) *LMNO - Headlock 12" single 2001 (Battle Axe) *Dudley Perkins - Flowers 7" single 2002 (Stones Throw) *Lootpack - On Point 7" single 2002 (Stones Throw) *Wildchild - Knicknack 2002 12" single 2002 (Stones Throw) *MED/Medaphoar - Place Your Bet 7" single 2002 (Stones Throw) *MED/Medaphoar - Bang Ya Head 12" single 2002 (Stones Throw) *Yesterdays New Quintet - The Meaning of Love 7" single 2002 (Stones Throw) *Wildchild - Heartbeat (Remix) 12" single 2003 (Stones Throw) *Madlib - Theme For Fergus 7" single (Stones Throw Fan Club 45 #4 - Promotional) *Jaylib - The Red/The Official 12" single 2003 (Stones Throw) *Dudley Perkins - Money 12" single 2003 (Stones Throw) *Declaime - Life b/w Enjoy Your Stay 12" single 2003 (Hum Drums) *Sound Directions - Skyscrapers 7" single (Stones Throw Fan Club 45 #5 - Promotional) *Jaylib - Champion Sound/Strip Club 12" single 2003 (Stones Throw) *Jaylib - Ice b/w Raw Addict 12" single 2003 (Stones Throw) *Madvillain - Money Folder b/w America's Most Blunted 12" single 2003 (Stones Throw) *Madlib - Slim's Return 12" single 2003 (Blue Note) *DJ Rels - Diggin In Brownswood (uncredited co-producer) 12" single 2003 (Stones Throw) *MED/Medaphoar - Now U Know 12" single 2003 (Stones Throw) *Dudley Perkins - Washedbrainsyndrome 12" single 2004 (Stones Throw) *Madvillain - Curls & All Caps 12" single 2004 (Stones Throw) *Madvillain - One Beer 7" single 2004 (Stones Throw) *DJ Rels - Song For My Lady (co-produced, uncredited) from Broken Soul 12" single 2004 (Stones Throw) *Jaylib - McNasty Filth/Pillz 12"/CD single 2004 (Stones Throw) *De La Soul - Shopping Bags 12" single 2004 (Sanctuary) *Quasimoto - Broad Factor 12" single 2004 (Stones Throw) *Lawless Element - High 12" single 2005 (Raw Material) *Quasimoto - Bus Ride 12" single 2005 (Stones Throw) *Percee P - Put it on the Line 12" single 2005 (Stones Throw) *Sound Directions - The Horse 12" single 2005 (Stones Throw) (as MC, not producer) *Peanut Butter Wolf - Styles, Crews, Flows, Beats 12" single 1998 (Stones Throw) *DJ Design - Sparkdala 12" single 2000 (Stones Throw) *Beatless feat Quasimoto - Dominant b/w Rock On 12" single 2000 and Life Mirrors CD/LP 2001(Ubiquity) Tracks (as Producer and/or MC) *Alkaholiks - Mary Jane from 21 and Over LP 1993 (Loud) *Alkaholiks - WLIX from Coast II Coast CD/LP 1995 (Loud) *Alkaholiks - Killin It from Likwidation CD/LP 1999 (Loud) *Lootpack - Bone Marrow from Strength Magazine's Subtex CD/LP 1999 (London/Full Frequency) *Madlib Invazion - Interludes from Strength Magazine's Subtext CD/LP 1999 (London/Full Frequency) *Cali Agents - Up Close And Personal from How The West Was Won CD/LP 2000 (Ground Control) *Yesterdays New Quintet - Heaven Must Be Like This from Rewind 12" single and CD/LP 2002 (Ubiquity) *Madlib - LAX To JFK from Peanut Butter Wolf's Fusion Beats CD and 12" EP 2002 (Brown Sugar/Cold Fusion, Japan) *Quasimoto - Green Power (Original Version) & Madlib - LAX to JFK from V/A Stones Throw 12" EP 2002 (Stones Throw) *Peanut Butter Wolf & Madlib - Rawcore from v/a Constant Elevation CD/LP 2002 (Astralwerks) *Yesterdays New Quintet - Deja Vu (Weldon Irvine remix) from Rewind 2 CD/LP 2002 (Ubiquity) *Yesterdays New Quintet - Nuclear War (Sun Ra Remix) from v/a Dedication: The Myth Lives On CD/LP and 7" single 2003 (Kindred Spirits) *Planet Asia - Breakin' Shit Down from Still In Training CD/LP 2003 (Liquor Barrell) *Diverse - Ain't Right from One A.M. CD/LP (Chocolate Industries) *Vast Aire - Look Mom No Hands, Could Be You, Life's Ill from Look Mom No Hands CD/LP 2004 (Chocolate Industries) *Aceyalone - KO Player from v/a True Notes Vol. 1 CD 2004 (Okayplayer) *Declaime - Signs from Preemtive Hype Vol. 2 12" EP 2004 (Hiphopsite - Promo) *Prince Po - Too Much, The Slickness, Bump Bump from The Slickness CD/LP 2004 (Lex) *Diverse - Beyond, Beyond from Just Biz 12" single 2004 (Chocolate Industries) *Wildchild - Vinyl Talk, The Jackal, Fallen Soldiers, All Night from The Jackal 12" EP (Industry) *De La Soul - Shopping Bags, Come On Down from Grind Date CD/LP 2004 (Sanctuary) *Joe McDuphrey Experience - Entrando pela Janela from Keepintime 12-inch #2 12" EP 2004 (Mochilla) *Living Legends - Blast Your Radio 12" single 2004 and from Classic CD/LP 2005 (Up Above) *Various Artists - 5 tracks from Stones Throw 100 CD/12" EP 2004 (Stones Throw) *Declaime - Signs, Enjoy Your Stay, and Life from Conversations with Dudley CD/LP 2004 (Up Above) *Declaime - Signs from Dearest Desiree 12" single 2004 (Up Above) *MED/Medaphoar - Can't Hold On from Push 12" single 2005 (Stones Throw) (as MC, not producer) *Nobody Beats The Beats - The Beat Diggin' Song CD/LP 2002 (Sonny B Rec.) *King Britt feat. Quasimoto - Spaces from Transcend 12" single and Adventures In Lo-Fi CD/LP 2002 (BBE) Remixes *Peanut Butter Wolf - Definition of Ill 12" single 1999 (Stones Throw) *Madlib Remixes 12" EP 2000 (no labels) *Foreign Legion - Nowhere to Hide 12" single 2000 (Insiduos) *Beastie Boys - Shake Your Rump from Beastie Boys Video Anthology: DVD 2000 (Grand Royal) *Zion I - Critical 12" single 2000 (Ground Control) *J-88 - Get It Together, Things You Do from Best Kept Secret CD/LP 2001 (Groove Attack) *Scapegoat Wax - Alison 12" single 2001 (Grand Royal) *Jill Scott - A Long Walk (circa 2001) from Madlib on Worldwide CD 2004 (Promo) *Bilal - Soul Sista 12" & CD single 2002 (Interscope) *Zero 7 - Distractions 12" & CD single 2002 (Ultimate Dilemma) *Jazzanova - L.O.V.E. and You and I 12" single 2002 (JCR) *Daedelus - Playing Parties (The Stars Remix) from The Quiet Party 12" & CD EP 2002 (Plug Research) *Prozack Turner - Bang It 12" single 2003 (Dreamworks-Promo) and Death, Taxes & Prozack CD 2004 (Outofwork) *Bobby Humphrey/Madlib - Young Warrior from Blue Note Revisited CD/LP 2004 (Blue Note) *Jay-Z - Threat from S. Carter: The Re-Mix CD 2004 (Rocafella) *Jay-Z - Threat from Jay Z: Remix 12" EP 2004 (bootleg) *Madlib Remixes 2 CD/LP 2004 (no label) *Donald Byrd/Madlib - Steppin Again 7" single 2004 (Blue Note) Mixes *Madlib - Blunted in the Bomb Shelter Mix CD/LP 2002 (Antidote) *Madlib - Mind Fusion Vol. 1 CD 2004 (Mad) *Madlib - Mind Fusion Vol. 2 CD 2004 (Mad) *Madlib On Worldwide CD 2004 (Promo) *DJ Rels Mix CD 2004 (Promo) Appears On Compilations * The Free Design: The Now Sound Redefined Soundtracks Mix CDs Further Reading *Wikipedia Article *Myspace Page *Rappcats Website Category:Artists